The Leader Stands Alone
by Soryusen
Summary: Tai thinks, and thinks. Please read and review! Short, I know. Sorry!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Leader Stands Alone...  
Part 1  
------------------------------------------  
A/N: Anything italic (_Digimon) _is someone thinking.   
_  
_Disclaimer:I do not own anyone in this story.  
-----------------------------------------**  
Tai woke up very early. It was his turn for watch. He gently woke Agumon,taking care not to wake anyone. He walked over to where Joe and Gomamon were.  
Smy watch, Joe, Tai muttered sleepily.  
Thank god, Said Joe.   
  
Tai was in a tree with agumon. Agumon was snoozing lightly. Tai didn't care. He was too busy thinking. He was looking at Sora.  
_God, she's pretty, but she's Matt's girl._ _I suppose Mimi, oh wait, She likes Izzy. At least Kari's happy with T.K. I guess its true what they say, the leader stands alone. _He sighed.  
Tai was the leader, and the only one in the group without someone. Kari was too old for him to keep caring for, Sora liked Matt, and Mimi liked Izzy. It seemed like there was nothing for Tai to live for.   
  
The next day, when everyone woke up, T.K. suggested some breakfast. They quickly finished, and started walking. Sora walked with Matt, and Mimi with Izzy. Tai, for the first time, walked in the very back of the group with Agumon. He veered off into the forest.  
Agumon, if the others ask where I am, just tell them I needed some time to chill.  
Okay, Tai.  
  
Tai sat down against a tree and thought. He thought about soccer, about Sora, about Kari, but someone interrupted him.   
What's wrong, Tai? It was Sora!  
No. I'm fine.  
You can tell me, Tai. I'm your friend.  
Sora had been Tai's friend ever since soccer.  
I'm okay. It's nothing.  
C'mon, you know you can tell me.  
Well, I- I'm fine, okay? Tai yelled. He ran off a bit farther. He leaned against a tree. _I love Sora, but I don't have the courage to do it. Damn me! What good's this crest if I can't even summon the courage to tell her my true feelings?! Aww, man, I yelled at her.  
  
_Where Sora is, _God, I like Tai, but don't have the guts to tell him. I'm all involved with Matt now, though, so why am I even thinking about him?! He yelled at me! aww, man, I like him too much.  
  
_ She got up and looked around for Tai. She saw him. He was against a big tree, with a look thatsaid he was in deep thought. She walked over to him, and completely freaked him out when she said   
Hi, Sora. I'm sorry I yelled at you.  
It's okay.   
  
Yes, Tai?  
I need to tell you something.  
What is it?  
I-I think I love you, Sora.  
Sora reacted by kissing him. But, they didn't hear someone coming.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Please read and review, wether good or bad.**


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Leader Stands Alone...  
Part 1  
------------------------------------------  
**  
****It was Matt.  
What's the hold up- Hey, what's going on here?! Matt demanded.  
Back off, Matt! She was just comforting me! Tai yelled.  
BY KISSING YOU?! Matt returned.  
Stop it! Sora yelled.  
Oh shut up you two-timer! Matt yelled.  
Hey, shut up! Your hurting her! Tai yelled at Matt.  
You never should have gotten involved! Matt yelled, then without warning, he punched Tai into a nearby tree.  
Tai retaliated by punching Matt on the nose. Matt staggered. Sora ran off before Matt fell on her. Tai stomped on his stomach. Matt punched Tai in the eye, temporarily blinding him, in which he tackled Tai.  
They got into a very fierce fight (I won't explain it all), and after about four more minutes of fighting, the digi-destined group pulled them off each other, and held them from each other. They ended up with a deal of sprains and bruises.  
Two patients, and I'm not qualified! Said Joe. Tai and Matt were still growling at each other, and the group decided to stop traveling. Sora took first watch. She was just thinking. _What did that kiss mean to me? I like Matt! Do I? He is cold and self-caring, well except for little Takuru. Well, I guess tomorrow I'll make a desision, seeing as I should get some sleep. _She woke Izzy for his watch.  
  
The next, morning, they ate, but Sora hadn't even touched her food.  
Sora, what's wrong? Matt asked.  
Something bothering you? asked Tai.  
Yes. Can I talk to you two? Sora asked Matt and Tai.  
  
They followed her into the forest.  
I have done a lot of thinking about who I like, and...   
Who is it? Matt eagerly asked. Tai just sat down on a log, and looked down.  
I like...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Please review if you want more  
sorry about mr. cliffy  
  
**  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Leader  
Stands alone  
Part 3  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sora stated this simply. Matt, your so cold and self-caring. All you ever did with me was sit with me, and you went ballistic when I accidentally kissed Tai, and Tai is really sweet and Caring. I'm sorry. Tai only looked up. He didn't jump for joy, or anything. He just sat on the log, pondering.  
This is insane! Matt yelled. You're supposed to like me!  
Tai spoke. She has the right to choose. Matt, you just liked too have someone to kiss. That's all.  
Matt yelled, got up and ran to camp. Tai stood up, and looked at Sora.  
So, you love, me? He asked her.  
She told him, and they kissed, for the first, but surely not the last time.  
  
Meanwhile, back at camp, Matt picked up Gomamon. He brought him into the forest, and woke him up.   
Huh, wha- Matt! Gomamom murmured.  
Shhhhh... I need a plan for revenge... Matt told Gomamon. Gomamon's face changed from puzzled to an awfully wide grin.   
Aye, I can help ye, he told Matt.  
  
The next morning, after eating a breakfast which consisted of cooked fish and berries which the group was getting quite sick of, Tai yelled to pack up, cause they were moving out. Tai as usual walked up front with Sora behind him, then the rest of the group, Joe sneezing and complaining about allergies, Izzy typing away at his computer, TK chasing Patamon, Mimi trying to fix her hair, and Matt laging behind talking to none other than Gomamon.  
So, what's your plan?  
Well first, you have to tell me what's up, so I can think of the pefect plan.  
and Matt went on to explain what happened and what he wanted to happen.  
Mm hmm. I see, hmm, I've a good plan, and Gomamon told him his plan.  
I like it. Matt said to him. We must carry it out immediately. Bwahahahahaha! Matt laughed out loud. The group actually stopped and turned around.   
Is, something wrong, Matt? Izzy asked him.  
Uh, no! Nothing!  
Why is Gomamon woth you and not Joe? TK questioned him.  
I, uh, like talking to seals? Matt said to the group.  
Is that supposed to be a question, Matt? Patamon asked.  
No! It's an answer! Matt said.  
I'll be going back to Joe now. Gomamon took a running leap and landed in Joe's arms, and Joe fell over and the rest of the group sweatdropped.  
  
Tai whistled for a little while until he glanced back at the group. They looked pretty tired. It also was dark, so he decided to call a break.  
Okay guys, take five!   
The group jumped down on the spot, and half of it fell asleep. Izzy started to type on his laptop, Mimi went to wash her hair, and Tai gathered some wood to make a fire.  
Okay agumon, make a fire!  
Okay! Pepper breath! The ball of flame lit the wood, and started a fire.   
Agumon, let's go get some food.  
They walked into the forest with one basket each.  
Ahh. A few of these red things, a couple of these green things, ooh these blue thingies look good. They filled Agumon's basket with lots of delicious fruits and berries. Then they went to the lake.   
Okay. Agumon, you go get Gomamon, and I'll try and catch them the slow way. Agumon ran off back to camp.   
  
When Agumon got back, he quickly looked around for Gomamon.  
Gomamon, we need your help. C'mon.  
They set off back in the direction of the lake Tai was fishing at.   
  
Matt, was spying on Tai. W_hy did I ever even go to Gomamon for a plan? All he wanted to do was play jokes on them, _Matt thought. He turned away and started walking.  
  
Tai sat fishing.   
Ahh, fishing is fu- mmph! Mggmph! Someone had grabbed Tai and covered his mouth. Then he brought a net over Tai and hit him on the head.   
  
When Agumon and Gomamon got back to where Tai was fishing, Tai wasn't there.  
I thought you said Tai was here. Where is he? Gomamon asked. Agumon looked around and scanned the area, and then answered.  
I dunno. Let's go see if he's at camp. Agumon picked up the baskets, The one with fruit and the other one had a few fish, but Gomamon quickly changed that. They both ran back to camp looking around the forest while they were traveling.  
  
When they got there, Tai wasn't there.  
Tai's gone! they yelled.  
Sora asked.  
How? I thought he was fishing. Joe said.  
He's not there!  
Calm down, everybody. The most logical thing we can do is sit and wait and see if Tai cimes back. In the meantime, let's eat! Izzy told everyone. Everyone started to eat.  
  
Some time later, the group sat in a circle and figured out what to do.  
Tai still isn't back! What do we do? Sora asked.  
We should look for him! Joe said.  
Yes, but it's night time. You guys can't possibly want to search now! Izzy told them.   
You're right, Izzy, Matt said.  
We'll look in the morning, Izzy told them. In the meantime, let's go to sleep or whatever else you were gonna do. As everyone realized what it meant, Izzy took out his trusty pineapple laptop, and went in to computer dark mode.  
Oy, how does he do it? Joe said.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai was chained to the wall of a castle. He heard someone coming.  
Hmm, so you're awake. Hahahahahaha!  
Oh my god! You... Tai stuttered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
reviews! I need reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The LeaderStands Alone Part 4  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sora woke up early and gathered her stuff. They were going to search for Tai today. She gently woke the others (well maybe not gently).  
  
Sora, wha? Mimi mumbled.   
  
Everybody, we gotta start our search. We have to defeat Myotismon!   
  
_What a nice get up and go' way to start the day!_ Matt thought sarcastically.  
  
C'mon, Matt. You're our leader now! Sora told him.  
  
Okay. Come on, everybody, Matt yelled to everybody. We gotta start going. Hey, Izzy. Can you find where Tai is on your laptop?  
  
Already working on it. It seems he's off to the north, I think it's Myotismon's castle.  
  
Said Matt. Okay, lets get going!  
  
  
In Myotismon's castle, Tai was watching Myotismon pace up and down.  
  
So, digidestined leader, are you ready to talk, or are you going to stare at me some more?  
  
What do you want?  
  
Well you have two choices. You can join me or die. I'd rather you joined me, so I will make the decision for you. I will make you join me, Myotismon said. He pulled a device out of his pocket.  
  
My digivice! Tai said. Give it back!  
  
Oh, of course, after it turns you evil. As if on cue (people say that a lot, don't they?), the digivice glowed, and shot out a beam of energy, and hit Tai. After it had finished, he felt energy, dark power coursing through him. The energy blew the shackles holding him. Myotismon smiled.  
  
Good, good. You are now my dark apprentice. Hahahahaha! He handed Tai his digivice and crest.  
  
Go now, and have a little fun with the others. Await further instructions.  
  
Yes, lord Myotismon. Tai slowly got up, and headed for the door.  
  
Oh, do be a good boy and test your powers at the training ground before you go?  
  
Yes, lord Myotismon. Tai felt like he knew Myotismon's castle, inside and out. He headed for the grounds.  
  
Dark wave! He yelled as a wave of dark energy flew in the direction he wanted. He tested his other attacks, and tested his strength and speed. His digivice beeped.   
  
_The others are near,_ he thought. He smiled, a wicked smile. This would be fun.   
  
  
Everybody, it's very late. We've got to camp. There were murmurs of agreement as everybody plopped down. Izzy began typing, Joe began reading, Matt and Gabumon went for food, Mimi fell asleep, TK played tag with Patamon, the digimon fell asleep, except for agumon, who was running around and wailing for Tai, and Sora just sat on a rock, staring into the distance. Matt walked over.  
  
Sora, you know we'll find him.  
  
But we won't if we keep stopping and resting!  
  
Sora, the group can't go on! You're letting your selfishness to overcome reality. Sora, you know we've got to rest sometime.  
  
Oh, I know Matt, but I need to know if Tai's okay! She started to cry.  
  
We'll find him Sora, I promise.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tai was watching from a distance with his mini-telescope. _  
  
Time to make my entrance,_ he thought. He walked into range of the others digivices.  
  
  
Beep beep! Izzy's digivice beeped. Guys, my digivice beeped. as the other digidestined came to Izzy, their digivices beeped too.  
  
Do you think it's Tai? Sora asked.  
  
said Izzy. Let's wait right here.  
Everyone sat down and waited. Soon, they saw Tai's hair, and then goggles, then face, the him. He was walking towards them. He was wearing a smile, a smile Matt thought didn't look right.  
  
Sora yelled and ran over to him. She tried to hug him, but he pushed her down.  
  
She said, as she hit the ground. Tai's smile widened. Sora looked at the other digidestined for help. Matt could see the hurt in her eyes. Matt looked at Tai.   
  
Miss me? He said. Grin widening yet again.  
  
You jerk! Matt yelled, running at Tai. He brought his fist back, and launched it at Tai. Tai simply caught the full force with his hand, and twisted Matt's arm so gruesomly, Matt's arm was in a disgruntled position. Tai started laughing. The rest of the digidestined looked in horror. Myotismon and his minions then appeared behind him.   
  
Lord, you are here early. Why? Tai asked myotismon.  
  
Matt said, as Joe popped his arm back into place.  
  
Well, I got bored and Demidevimon was bugging me, so we decided to come. Myotismon told Tai.   
  
Very well, master. The other digidestined looked again in horror.  
Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!  
Gabumon, digivolve to... Garurumon!  
Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!  
Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!  
Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!  
  
Pepper breath!  
Meteor wing!  
Howling blaster!  
Electro shocker!  
Needle spray!  
Harpoon torpeedo!  
Bubble blow!  
All the attacks went for myotismon. Tai stood up in front of them, and blocked them with ease. The digidestined could know see the aura of dark energy flowing around him. He next looked at Myotismon and had a brief talk, and then jumped down beside Sora and helped her up. Matt came over, but Tai sent him reeling with a simple punch.  
  
Sora, though I am evil, I still love you. I have a proposal. Join me and we can be together and rule the digiworld. His grin widended. Or you can resist and watch me kill your friends, one by one.  
  
Sora started. She looked at Matt who just looked at her.   
  
The othe digidestined looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Sora sighed, and gave her friends the I'm sorry' look and said, I agree.  
  
I thought you would, He said. He gave her a quick kiss, and grabbed Agumon and Biyomon. He gave Biyomon to Sora, and grabbed her and disappeared.  
I have what I want. I'll be back, digidestined! Myotismon signaled to his forces, and they all left.  
  
At the castle, Tai was bringing Sora and the digimon to a new room. He had shed his old clothes and replaced them with clothes exactly like Myotismon's, the inside suit, the boots, and the cloak with the big red hood , minus the little red mask. He got to the room, and layed Sora and Biyomon, both who were unconsious from the trip, on a bed and laid out some clothes for Sora, and a little black cape for Biyomon. The clothes for Sora was a tight light blue suit, and a black cloack with wings. Biyomon's cape was simply a black neck cape. Tai left the room and went to Myotismon's personal quarters to talk with him.   
  
As it turned to sunset, Sora came to. So did Biyomon.  
  
What happened, Sora? Biyomon asked.  
  
I dunno. What the? She said, spotting the clothes.   
  
Are these ours? Biyomon asked, looking at the cape. Then, Sora heard a very loud yell and boom. She looked out of the window to see Tai sending flames and dark energy in every which direction, destroying wooden targets, and Agumon, wearing a cape, sending dark fireballs at targets too. Myotismon was behind him.  
  
That's wierd. AH! She said, turning around and seeing Biyomon in the cape.  
  
Why are you wearing that? She asked.  
  
Sora, I think these are ours.  
She said holding upher clothes. I'm supposed to wear this?  
  
I guess so. Biyomon looked at Tai and Agumon through the window as Sora changed.   
  
Down at the training grounds, Tai and Agumon were still sending targets left and right when Myotismon spoke up.  
  
Tai, go and get your mistress, we are leaving to Japan to search for te eighth child.  
  
Yes master. I am eager to return to Japan. I will go. He walked calmly off the training ground and into the castle.  
  
  
Sora, someones knocking on the door.  
  
Come in.  
  
Tai and Agumon walked in.   
  
I see that you have changed, my love. Come, we are leaving to Japan soon. He kissed her and gestured to follow. He went to the weapons room. When Sora arrived, he was picking out a sword. Agumon, for some reason, had a little sword.  
  
Are you going to use anything? Tai asked her.  
  
No, I am fine. Myotismon entered the room.   
  
We are leaving as soon as I find the meaning to these cards. Tai, come here. He whispered something to Tai and left.  
  
Sora, Biyomon, may I talk to you two for a second? He brought them to a room, and pushed Sora against the wall.  
  
If either of you two leave us, Agumon and I will personally kill not only the digidestined, but your family. Am I clear? Tai said, seeming agressive.  
  
Sora said, now scared.  
  
Good. Let's go, then, He said, much gentler. They traveled to where Myotismon was.   
  
I have it figured out. We are leaving now. Tai, summon my forces. Myotismon started placing the cards in slots.  
  
Yes, master. Tai said, and left without a word. He came back with an army following him.   
  
Here they are, master. Tai bowed, then walked to Sora.  
  
Good work.  
  
  
Where the other digidestined were, which was walking to Myotismon's castle, they were really worried. Suddenly, Gennai appeared.  
  
Kids, Myotismon is going to Japan to look for an eighth digidestined. You've got to go there immediately and get in the gate before it closes! Hey, where's Tai and Agumon? The digidestined told him the story, and he kept sayingthings like not good' and oh no'. His image faded and disappeared.   
  
Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon! Everybody, hop on! Everyone got on Kabuterimon, and he flew to Myotismons castle.   
  
Okay, we've got to get to the gate! Izzy led them, as though he knew where he was going. Soon they were there, and they saw Myotismons army going through the gate, the superiors standing guard, Myotismon also standing guard, Agumon and Biyomon in their capes, and Tai and Sora kissing.  
  
Hey Tai, Matt yelled, Not in front of the kid! Tai looked at Matt oddly, and shot a flame from his hand at them, and went back to kissing Sora. Sora decided that she liked being with Tai, and being evil was more fun than scavenging for food and running for your life. So she went on with it.  
  
Tai and Sora, we are ready. Myotismon awaited an answer.   
  
Yes, lord Myotismon, Tai and Sora both said, and walked through the gate hand in hand, with Agumon and Biyomon following.  
  
The trip didn't take long, but they arrived in an abandoned park in Japan. Myotismon gave out some copies of the eighth crest, and sent them all out to look. Tai and Sora searched together, but they stayed in their uniforms. Tai and Sora walked through a park, but they didn't know the other digidestined were readying an ambush. The park was filled with children and adults, and Tai and Sora's clothes were attracting stares, not to mention Agumon and Biyomon. They didn't care. They simply walked on. They walked to the soccer field, where their soccer team was practising. The ball was kicked their way, and Tai stopped it, picked it up, and poppe it. Tai held the crest in front of the team, and it didn't glow, so he left with Sora.  
As they were walking through the packed park, Matt signaled the attack. Everybody jumped out and digivolved. Many people screamed.  
  
Tai you've got to stop this! Matt yelled on Garurumon.   
  
You! Stop interfering! He charged at Matt and punched him in the stomach extremely hard. Matt actually coughed up blood. He looked to Sora for help, but she looked happy that Tai was beating Matt. Tai started to punch Matt around the park, until he shot him with a wave of energy so powerful, when it hit, Matt flew back into Garurumon who dedigivolved to Gabumon. The police arrived. They helped Matt up.  
  
What happened? Are you the only one hurt? Who hurt you? The police questioned Matt. Some others walked to Tai and Sora.  
  
Look, you two. Why are you wearing these clothes? Lets get you two home. He put a hand on Tai's shoulder. Tai didn't answer.  
  
Excuse me, sir, Izzy said, But I think it would be wise you take your hand off him.  
  
Why? Ahhhhhh! The officer screamed as Tai was twisting his arm continuously. Tai let him go, and the other cops raised their guns.  
  
Come, my love, we are going, Tai said to Sora. She grabbed his hand, and they both disappeared. The police stared in awe, but one finally got his mind together and called an ambulance for the officer whose hand had know turned green and was stuck in a disgruntled position, and Matt who was broken and bleeding..  
  
You kids, you seem to know something about this, so, just tell me, who were those two? An officer asked.  
  
Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi, Matt said, still bleeding.  
  
Thank you. That officer left.  
  
  
It was know nighttime, and Tai and Sora were waiting for Myotismon's carriage. It finally came.  
  
Lord, we did not find the eighth child today, but will resume search. We were ambushed by the digidestined, and attacked by cops. Not a problem, but it did delay our search for an hour, Tai explained. Any luck with the others?  
  
No. Now come, we will go to headquarters where you may spend the night. Myotismon brought them to the TV station, and Tai and Sora went to sleep.   
  
  
All the other digidestined went to there seperate rooms, with an agreement to meet at the park.  
  
At Tai's house, Tai's parents were waiting for Tai and cooking dinner. Kari was sitting on the couch when the phone rang. Kari got it.  
  
Kari asked.  
  
Yes, is this the Kamiya residence?  
  
Yes, who is this?  
  
Matt Ishida. Did Tai tell you about the digiworld?  
Yes, why?  
  
Then you'll understand my story. First of all, Tai will not be home tonight.  
  
Matt proceeded to tell Kari the whole story. She gasped at the end.   
  
So, what do we do? Kari asked.  
  
Kari, I'm afraid if we can't find a way to change him, we might have to try to kill him.  
  
What do you mean   
  
Well, he's very powerful, and whe might not be able to.  
  
Oh, well can you keep me informed with news?  
  
Yeah, sure. I'll call you back tomorrow. Just if you see Tai, keep away from him. Bye!  
  
Kari hung up the phone, and went to tell her mom.  
  
Mom, Tai won't be back tonight.  
  
  
  
Um, uh, he's sleeping over at Matt's.  
  
Kari went to bed.  
  
  
In the morning, Tai woke Sora up and they went to search. They dropped to the park where they saw Gatomon holding up the crest in front of a bunch of kids playing basketball. They went to a theme park, and checked a bunch of children.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kari was on her way to the theme park with TK. TK wasn't searching. They were getting of a roller coaster when Kari saw Sora in the black suit.  
  
Kari yelled and ran to her. Did you hear? Matt called and told me Tai was evil, and, and, Kari looked at Sora, who was looking at her ith dark eyes. Sora held up the crest, and it glowed. Sora smiled. Kari felt an arm grab her, and another hit her on the head. Tai started to laugh. TK ran out of the theme park looking for Matt.  
  
Come, we have the prize, Tai said to Sora, and they both disappeared as the crowd was left looking bewildered.  
  
  
Matt! MATT! TK yelled as he ran into the park. Matt scooped him up.  
  
What's up little bro?  
  
Tai was at the theme park! He took Kari! I think Kari is the eighth child! TK said, gasping for breath.  
  
What? Okay everybody, we have to save Kari!  
  
  
At the TV station, Kari was let go and she looked at Tai, who stood rigid at attention for what seemed like hours, until Myotismon came.  
  
I have found the eighth child, lord.  
  
This child? Show me. Tai held up the crest and it glowed.  
  
Here is proof, my lord.  
  
Ahh, yes. Myotismon looked happy.  
  
This girl is my sister. She is young, Tai said.  
  
Oh? Then why don't you kill her?  
  
Yes master. Kari looked in horror as Tai smiled and raised his hand.  
BOOM! Matt and Garurumon burst in along with the rest of the digidestined and some ultimates.  
  
Kari! Over here! TK called to Kari. SHe ran over to TK, Patamon, Matt and Weregarurumon.  
  
Crimson lightning! Myotismon brought the lightning crashing over Weregarurumon.  
  
Wolf claw!  
Flower cannon!  
Vulcans hammer!  
Horn buster!  
Hand of fate!  
  
Tai blocked most of the attacks.  
  
Dark wave! Tai yelled, sending the energy at Matt, and it hit, sending him reeling back.  
  
Master, shall I strike to kill, or do you want them to yourself?  
  
You may kill that one in the green shirt and his digimon, and the eighth child, and I'll take the rest.  
  
Yes, master.   
Agumon, digivolve to... GREYMON!  
Greymon, digivolve to... SKULLGREYMON!  
  
Tai and Skullgreymon charged at Matt and Weregarurumon. Tai hit Matt into a tree.  
Dark shot! Skullgreymons attack hit Weregarurumon into Matt, and he became Tsunomon.  
Vulcans hammer!  
Horn buster!  
Flower cannon! All thre attacks hit Skullgreymon, and he became Koromon, and looked wiped out. He fainted.  
  
Flame blade! Tai yelled and threw something that resembled a boomerang, but it was flaming at Matt. Matt just got out of the way, but had an encounter with Tai's fist. Tai continued to hit Matt, and Matt slumped when he could stand up no longer. Kari began to cry. Gatomon saw this, and grabed the crest from Myotismon.  
  
Myotismon saw Gatomon bounce away, but then Wizardmon hit him in the back with a blast.  
  
Master! Nightmare lightning! Tai shot black lightning at Wizardmon, but lost concentration. Gatomon gave Kari her crest, and it started to glow.  
Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewoman!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
Please review! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
